towerkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Gold
rightGold is a major resource in Tower Keepers. It essentially acts as a monetary currency, allowing you to buy things, gotten from selling things, and is just as necessary in crafting as crafting components are. Gold is obtained by various means - gotten from campaign missions (repeating them gives more gold, but only at 20% of what the first-time completion grants), selling weapons/armor/monsters/machines, campaign chests, soul stone conversions from Portal Stones and Epic Battle Chests (at a rate of 25% of what buying the first soul stone of the day for that hero's rarity costs, i.e. super rares cost 10,000, so converting grants 2,500), opening any type of Hero Battle Chest (common and rare give 5,000 each, epic give 20,000 plus any soul stone conversions if applicable), Wizard Tower floors grant a small amount per floor and larger amounts as rewards on certain floors, Hero Battles give a tiny amount, Tower Attacks grant a large amount, and Zaluss grants large chunks of gold for attacking him on top of massive hordes as rewards on stages. Usages Gold is used for various things. It's the most commonly needed resource, essentially acted as payment, and is needed in the largest quantity. *'Crafting' - Crafting weapons/monsters/machines requires gold on top of crafting components, and in far larger quantity than the components themselves. Lower rarity items need far less gold, as they do with crafting components, Higher rarities however, require massive loads of gold - the most expensive item in the entire game to craft, the Eye Of Chaos, costs''' over a million gold' to craft. *'Enchanting' - Weapons and Armor can be enchanted to grant additional attack and defense, and it costs gold to add these. Although each enchantment tier adds the same strength, it gets progressively more expensive to add a new tier. Cost also goes up as you hit new enchanting tiers every 5 levels, as doing so increases the strength of enchanting any weapons or armor currently not enchanted and locked into a lower tier. *'Boss Portal''' - Reopening the Guild Boss Portal requires gold. Cost scales with level, capping at 200,000 at stages 10 and higher. *'Hero Battles' - Need a tiny bit of gold to initiate one. 100 for Tier 1 battles, 200 for Tier 2 battles. *'Skill Scrolls' - Using skill scrolls costs 100 gold per scroll, regardless of whether it's a regular or an ancient. *'Tower Floors' - Building each new floor of your tower requires gold. Each successive floor gets more expensive, reaching 200,000 to build floor 5. *'Hero Shop' - It costs gold to hire new heroes, and also to buy soul stones for them if you already have them. Hiring heroes costs 500 for Common, 1,000 for Uncommon, 5,000 for Rare, 20,000 for Super Rare, and 100,000 for Epic. The first soul stone for each costs 500 for Common, 1,000 for Uncommon, 5,000 for Rare, 10,000 for Super Rare, and 25,000 for Epic. Each subsequent stone (hiring the hero counts as buying the first stone) increases the cost by 40%, and the increase applies after previous stone purchase increases - 10,000 for a Super Rare stone goes up to 14,000 for the second, which goes up to 19,600 for the third. The price resets when the Hero Shop resets however, and each rarity has a cap for how many stones you can buy within a cycle. Obtaining As gold is the most common resource, and most highly needed, it is also the most commonly found, and also found is decent chunks. *'Selling' - Any weapons, armor, monsters, and machines obtained either through crafting (doesn't apply to monsters) or random drops can be sold for gold (although crafting costs significantly more gold than you get back from selling, and doesn't give back any crafting components). Items have a formula to determine their value, involving its level and rarity, and capping at a certain amount based on its rarity. Commons cap at 1,000, Uncommons cap at 1,500, Rares cap at 2,000, Super Rares cap at 3,000, and Epics cap at 5,000. This makes obtaining these through random drops as a highly beneficial way to gain more gold, as a catacomb run might drop about 600 gold, but could drop an Uncommon weapon that can sell for another 1,500 gold. *'Missions' - Every time a mission (or Catacomb run, or Wizard Tower floor) is completed, gold is rewarded, based on how much it displayed when selecting the mission (catacombs give a random amount and Wizard Tower floors give a random small amount). Repeating a mission gives 20% of the first-time gold, although special missions that reset (2 day campaigns, 7 day campaigns) will reset the first-time completion gold as well as their first-time completion chest reward. This reward can be boosted by Gold boosting passives that Cleric, Thief, and Pirate, along with the level 5 versions of Pirate's and Cleric's attached to the Hammer of the Gods, have. Also, when doing a Find Loot for a hero, if the hero is currently at 7 stars, or otherwise has 125 soul stones, and a soul stone is gained for them from the find loot, the conversion is added onto the mission's reward, and is able to be boosted by the passives. *'Mission Chests' - Some missions grant gold through their first-time completion chests. This gold can't be boosted by Gold boosting passives, but is usually significantly more than the portion that can be. This is the main factor of Mission: Mystic, Pirate's Voyage, and Thief's Quest. Emerald Chests can inadvertently become this when granting a soul stone for a hero who can't obtain soul stones anymore (either by being 7 stars or by having 125 on hand), as can anything else that grants soul stones in their mission chests, such as Pirate's Voyage 10 or Valkyrie's Expedition 6 and 7. *'Zaluss' - Zaluss grants gold in 2 ways - attacking him gives gold based on damage dealt (with a minimum of 100x his level), based on the percentage of health you take off and with a multiplier based on his stage, and also through stage rewards. Attack-based rewards can ''be boosted by Gold boosting passives, but only when killing off the stage, making it highly impractical to do except on the first few stages. *'Battle Chests''' - Battle chests, obtained from Hero Battles and a few other sources (namely, Zaluss and the Enter The Arena campaign), grant good chunks of gold. Common and Rare both grant 5,000 each, and Epic grant 20,000 plus any soul stone conversions of applicable. Can be used as on-demand gold, as battle chests can be opened any time. *'Soul Stone Conversions' - Obtaining Soul Stones for heroes who already have 125 stones on hand or are 7 stars, whether from Portal Stones, Mission (or Emerald) Chests, or Epic Battle Chests, will grant gold instead. Conversion rewards 25% of the first-time purchase cost as stated above. *'Tower Attacks' - Tower Attacks grant a massive chunk of gold, with a formula similar to determining the trophy value of the tower. Tower Attacks are considered a "mission win" in the same sense as Zaluss, in which if you lose, either by dying or running out of time, you get reduced gold based on what you killed, but if you win, gold-boosting passives take effect. *'Heroic MIssions' - Heroic Missions grant gold, based on the mission level (Bronze, Silver, Gold), your Keeper Level, and if you send a Preferred Hero or not. Bronze grants 25x(Keeper Level), Silver grants 50x(Keeper Level), and Gold grants 100x(Keeper Level), and sending the Preferred Hero doubles the gold output (to 50x, 100x, and 200x, respectively). Each mission also grants Soul Stones (Bronze is a chance for non-preferred and guaranteed for preferred, Silver is guaranteed regardless, and Gold guarantees 1 for non-preferred and guarantees 2 for preferred), which can be converted to gold if the sent hero is already 7 stars. *'Wizard Tower' - Each floor gives a tiny amount of gold for winning, but the major aspect of gold from the Wizard Tower is the gold that some floors give as their main reward, such as floor 1 granting 1,000 gold, and floor 30 giving 10,000. *'Guild Shop' - Occasionally, the Guild Shop will sell gold, granting 50,000 gold for 40,000 guild marks. *'Catacombs' - The Catacombs grant gold at the end of each run. Also, numerous milestone rewards throughout the Catacombs grant even more gold. *'Weekly Reset Rewards' - Every week, the Guild, Towers, Hero Battles, and Catacombs all reset. All four rotate between 4 reward types, with one reward type being "gems + food + gold", and Guild Ranking granting gold regardless of its reward type. *'Daily Tasks' - Most Daily Tasks grant gold. Usually, the Tier 2 Daily Task grants more gold than the Tier 1. For example, 10 campaign missions with certain heroes grants 5,000 gold, whereas 3 campaign missions grants 1,000. *'Quests' - Numerous quests grant gold. *'Purchasing' - Gold can be purchased from the shop. 5,000 can be bought for 100 gems, or larger amounts with NK coins (or directly on mobile). Double Gold "sales" can appear over weekends, granting double the gold while unaltering the cost, giving you much more bang for your buck. Some gold is also granted from buying "Keeper Chests" under the Chest tab, and some Daily Deals sell gold, or have gold as one of the multiple aspects.